The Girl Who Lived and Death's Defeat
by Dusk the Cybertronian Wolf
Summary: After the disastrous Third Task, Harriet Potter is whisked away to a whole new world; literally. Now just trying to survive this new world, who will she meet? And what the heck are Hypogeans, anyways? AFK Arena HP crossover (Yes, I put Fawkes name down, if you play the game, you'll know why. FF needs to make an AFK section.)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I know what you guys are thinking. Why this story? Well, I've been playing the game AFK Arena for a few months now. As I started to get heroes, I would read their stories. (Obviously.) The stories about Baden and Fawkes really grabbed my attention, and thus, the plot bunny was born. I tried to ignore it, thinking it was a stupid idea, but last night, I got NO sleep because of this plot bunny. So, here we are. Enjoy the story, and please review to tell me what you think. (BTW, if you want to look me up on AFK Arena, my username is Dusk, and I'm the Guild Master of the guild Max Efficiency. Join us, we have cookies and soda. ;) )**

Harriet Potter gasped in pain from where she was tied to the stone angel. In front of her, the fat, snuffling form of Peter Pettigrew, her parents' betrayer could be seen enacting some sort of ritual. Harriet wasn't paying attention to that, however. She was focusing on the white hot, searing pain she was receiving from her scar, an angry red lightning bolt on the girl's forehead. Her arm was bleeding sluggishly, as Pettigrew had cut her arm for some blood. As she was focusing on the pain of her scar, she heard a high, cold voice say, "Robe me." She opened her eyes a sliver to see that her worst nightmare had come true. The Dark Lord Voldemort, aka Tom Marvolo Riddle, had returned, and she had no doubt as to who his first victim would be; her!

Voldemort started monologue to the followers that he had called to the graveyard they were in. While they were all distracted, Harriet started to wiggle about in her ropes, looking for a weakness. It took her precious seconds to find a weakness on the ropes holding her arm, as Pettigrew had accidentally nicked the ropes while he was cutting her arm. She put all her strength behind the rope and pushed, and as expected, the weakened rope snapped quietly. She glanced up nervously; no one had noticed her. She carefully undid the ropes tying her to the statue, so that when she ran, she wouldn't trip over them. Then, as Voldemort started to turn towards her, she ran to Cedric, who had come with her to the graveyard, but was now nothing more than a cooling corpse. She summoned the Portkey that brought them here, the ornate Triwizard Cup. She could hear Voldemort shout an unknown spell at her, and it hit just as her hand closed on the Portkey. She vanished in a whirl of iridescent colors, to Voldemort's frustration.

It would be a long time before she returned to Earth.

**So, this is sort of a prologue, because this is going to be the most we get of the HP verse in this fic. Maybe if I do a sequel, detailing her return, but this is pretty much all the HP verse you are going to see in this fic. If someone wants to beta for me, than send me a PM, I really need a beta.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AFK Arena is owned by Lillith Games, and Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. If I owned these, then Silvinia would be an Ascended hero, and Sirius would still be alive.**

Harriet groaned in pain, and slowly opened her eyes. The sunlight was beaming on her face through the foliage and was, wait foliage?! She shot up, only to groan in pain again as her head swam. After she recovered, she glanced around. The trees surrounding her were huge and ancient looking. Some of the leaves looked bigger than her head! She was completely alone, and there was no sign of civilization around. Harriet checked to see if she still had her wand and Invisibility Cloak. Thankfully, neither had been lost on her journey to this new place. She sighed, and tried to stand, only to collapse as the bite on her leg made itself known.

During the Third Task, which was a maze filled with traps, spell, and deadly creatures, Harriet had run into an acromantula. She had defeated the giant spider, but not before it had taken a bite out of her leg. This wouldn't have been a problem if she was at Hogwarts, but she was alone in an unfamiliar place. She knew basic first-aid thanks to the Dursley's, but she was no doctor either.

Tearing her robe at the hem and grabbing a firm stick, Harriet bound her leg so she could walk. After she was done, she tested her make-shift splint. It was a little difficult, figuring out how to walk with the splint on, but she managed. Just to be safe though, she searched for a nice, thick piece of wood that could work as a staff. It was surprisingly easy to find, and it worked perfectly for her need. Harriet hobbled away, unaware of the eyes that watched her leave.

**Kaz POV**

Kaz wasn't certain why she did it. The girl had appeared out of nowhere during her patrol, so she sent Eletha to inform Lyca of this development while she kept an eye on the girl. She looked young, about 13 to 14 years old, and had obviously been in a fight, judging from the torn and blood-stained apparel she wore. Kaz had contemplated going to treat her wounds, but before she could make a decision, the girl awoke.

After acclimating herself to her surroundings and checking her person, the girl bound her leg with quite a bit of skill. Kaz admired the girls handiwork, then noticed that the girl was looking for something. She watched the mysterious girl for a few moments, ascertaining what it was she was looking for. Then, Kaz climbed her tree to find a suitable branch. She broke it quickly and quietly, then placed it on the ground, partially hidden from the girl. The girl found it and examined the branch for a few seconds, testing her weight on it. She then started limping away, so Kaz made the decision to follow her. After all, how many people appear from a bright light?

**Alright, here is chapter 2! Thank you to all the people that faved and followed. A little note that I will be posting on all my stories when I update them: I don't just mean for these to be stories, I also post them as pseudo challenges. My only rules are that you maintain the genders I post; like this fic for example, if you want to write your own version, fine, but please keep it a Fem!Harry; also, please credit me with the original idea, and send me the link to your story. That's it! Please Review, reviews are my lifeblood. The more I get, the faster I write.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm back, baby! Fair warning to all of you readers, this is not going to be a FawkesxHarriet fic. They will be more like siblings once they meet, but I have someone else planned for our young protagonist. Heh heh heh... Lilith Games owns AFK Arena, and J.K. Rowling owns HP. Enjoy my latest bit of insanity!**

Harriet was starting to feel a little paranoid. She could feel something watching her, but whenever she looked around, she saw nothing. It was driving her mad! She couldn't move very fast, thanks to her leg, and she had a bad feeling that things were about to go FUBAR any minute. Needless to say, when she first got that feeling, she made very sure to have some form of weapon on her. It had only taken her a few minutes to carve her staff into a crude spear. Now she was looking for someplace to sleep, as she could see from the position of the sun that it was going to set soon. She would have just climbed a tree, but her leg was to injured for that. As she was hobbling along, she heard a sharp 'crack' behind her. Harriet whirled around and hissed in pain as her leg protested the quick movement. When she looked up, she froze instantly.

The creature she was looking at hadn't seemed to notice her yet. It was large, larger than Hagrid in height and girth. It wore a leafy looking shawl or cloak (Harriet had no clue what it was) and a white shirt. It had a bag full of mushrooms on it's waist, and it was looking at bird's nest she hadn't noticed until then. Harriet backed away as slowly and quietly as she could, when Fate decided to screw with her again.

Harriet froze when the stick cracked under her foot, and the creature turned to look at her. It lumbered up to her, and she started trembling in fear. She couldn't fight this thing! Even if she wasn't injured, she couldn't dream of winning a fight against this thing! It got right in front of her, and took a look. It leaned in closer to look at her leg, and it was all Harriet could do to not bolt. It seemed to observe the way the blood had stained her makeshift bandage, before nodding it's head and grabbing Harriet. "What? Hey, what are you doing?!" she cried in confusion. The creature said, "Leg hurt. Ogi help." Harriet didn't say anything after that, as she hadn't expected that for an answer. She noticed that there was a bird's nest on the bei- Ogi's head. It had three small yellow chicks in it, that all started cheeping cheerfully when they saw her.

She smiled softly, and stroked the heads of the chicks. Ogi seemed to notice what she was doing, as he settled her on his shoulder, which made it easier for her to reach the adorable little birds. She was so preoccupied, she didn't notice where they were heading until she heard a voice. "Hello Ogi. What brings you here?" asked a young man. Harriet peeked around Ogi's head and gaped.

The creature she was looking at looked a lot like a centaur, in that it had a human-ish torso and head, and the body of either a sheep or a goat. His head looked like a weird mix of human and sheep, and he wore a white vest over his otherwise bare chest. He noticed her, and started. "Oh, hello miss!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "My name is Nemo, what's yours?" he asked, cocking his head. "Harriet, Harriet Potter." she replied hesitantly. "Well Harriet, it is nice to mee-" "Leg hurt!" Ogi interrupted forcefully. Nemo's eyes widened, and he motioned for Ogi to put Harriet on the ground. Ogi did so with a gentleness that belied his size, and Nemo looked over her wound, removing her bandage.

"Well, this looks like it will be easy enough to heal, though I can't replace the blood you lost, so I'll have to insist that you rest for a few days afterwords." Nemo stated, looking over the wound critically. He then placed his hand over her wound, and did _something. _Harriet wasn't sure what he did, but when Nemo moved his hand away, the wound was completely gone. There was no trace of it, when even Madam Pomfrey, Hogwart's Medi-witch, wouldn't have been able to manage that. She gasped, and looked at her leg again. It was just smooth, unblemished skin where the wound had been. She heard Nemo chuckle, and she looked up at him in disbelief. "How did you do that? There isn't even a trace of the wound, and there should've been at least a small scar! Acromantula venom doesn't heal properly, ever!" she said confusedly. It was Nemo's turn to look at her confused. "I'm sorry, Acro-what?" "Acromantulas. You know, giant, venomous spiders? Like, bigger than a house giant?" Harriet replied.

Nemo looked at her and said, "I'm sorry, but we don't have those here. Where are you from, anyways?" Harriet stared at him and said, "Um, England. I go to the Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Have you ever heard of it?" she asked hopefully, she highly doubted he did, considering the fact that the confused look never left his face. "No, I have never heard of either of those places. Where in Esperia are these places?" he replied. Harriet's heart sank like a stone. "Esperia? I've never heard of it. I'm guessing that it isn't the name of this forest, is it?" Nemo shook his head slowly and said, "Esperia is the name of the goddess Dura gave this world when she created it." Harriet looked down at her hands and said haltingly, "I-I am n-not from this world... w-where I come, t-the world is c-called Earth." After she said that, she burst into tears and started sobbing uncontrollably. Ogi put an arm around her, while Nemo started reassuring her. Harriet eventually fell asleep, to exhausted to face anything else.

**As you can see, I genderbent Nemora, and named her male counterpart Nemo. She won't be the only one genderbent, but there won't be to many, either. I actually got inspired to gender bend her and the other nameless person from a piece of fanart that was posted in the in-game community forum. It was very well done, and I hope the artist will read this fic. I won't be updating much, (Bendy: When do you ever? Dusk: Yeah, update us! Whisper: It is quite boring for us right now, and Jibanyan is NOT HELPING!) but that is because of college and the training I am going through to become a travel agent. Please review, it gives me energy faster than Rosaline's ultimate. And wish me luck on my training, I think I'm going to need it. (Bendy: So, no answer? Seriously?!) Oh yeah, I'll try updating all my other stories, but this one is fresh in my mind right now, so this one is going to be updated the most frequently. None of my stories are abandoned though, I will finish all of them, when my muse returns. But for now, I'll be working on this one. Have a Very Merry Christmas! I'll try to update again before the New Year's, I promise!**


	4. Hiatus notice

**Hey guys so uh... I'm not going to be updating anything for a while. I have some real life issues to work out, and college to focus on. Hopefully the main issue resolves itself fairly quickly. Thank you to all those who followed me, you are all wonderful people, and I am so flattered that you all followed me and my stories, and I didn't want to just vanish without explanation. I hope you all are doing well, and hopefully I'll be able to jump back on my stories soon. Thank you all!**


End file.
